Our invention relates generally to the use and stowage of boating anchors and rode. Our invention is particularly responsive to the needs of boaters using a stock-stabilized, pivoting fluke anchor, commonly referred to as "Danforth" type anchors, although many anchor types exist within the "Danforth" category.
These anchors typically have a shank with a means for attaching the rode at the top end and a stock, a crown, and flukes at the other, the stock acting as a pivot bar for pivotal movement of the crown and flukes with respect to the shank over a limited range. The rode normally consists of one end of a length of chain attached to the top end of the shank, with rope being attached to the other end of the chain.
When in use the rope is normally tied off to one or more locations on the boat. When retrieving the anchor the rope is ordinarily brought aboard first, followed by the chain, with the shank being the first portion of the anchor accessible by the boater.
These anchors are in widespread use on non-industrial boats of smaller size, for which deck space is at a premium. Upright stowage of the anchor, and compact stowage of the chain and rope, contribute to efficient use of limited deck space. Flexibility in choice of stowage locations also contributes to such efficiency.
In many instances a significant volume of debris, including mud, will remain on various parts of the anchor after use, particularly on the crown, flukes and stock. Anchor stowage equipment which can function in the presence of such debris is highly desirable, particularly if the boater is able to perform the stowage operation while handling only the top end of the shank, without the necessity of handling the crown, flukes or stock. Washability during stowage is also a valuable attribute of the equipment.
A significant aspect of these anchors is the noise and the potential boat or equipment damage that can result if movement of the anchor or its components is allowed to occur relative to either the boat or other anchor components. Lack of significant anchor component movement during stowage is a positive feature of a stowage system.
It is a common event for boaters to find themselves operating in rough waters and other situations where it is desirable that activities on the boat be performable in the most simple and straightforward manner possible. Anchor stowage is such an activity, and it is significantly simplified if it can be performed in the absence of separate bindings, Hooks, locks, etc. and without inversion or precise placement of anchor components.
As with all marine equipment, salt water corrosion is a continuing problem for many anchor stowage devices.
Aesthetics are an important part of modern pleasure boating, with a large amount of attention paid to stylistic features of the boat and its equipment, by both the manufacturer and the owner. Boat equipment which performs its function and also conceals less aesthetically pleasing boat equipment is highly desirable, particularly if the former is itself stylistically adaptable to the boat's decor.
For non-corrodible the foregoing reasons, there is a need for boat equipment which provides for stowage of the anchor, chain, and rope, in a secure, upright, compact, and stylistically adaptable manner, and, further, which is simple to use, even in the presence of debris, or while operating in rough waters.